El Dulce Sabor Es El Mismo
by Una Tal Dayana
Summary: El cielo estaba repleto de estrellas, esa noche, tal como esta. La luna estaba en cuarto creciente. Su mirada fija y vacía sobre el cuerpo celeste era melancólica. Tu corazón tronaba contra tu pecho. Tus ojos en ese momento eran negros, infinitos como los confines desconocidos del universo... Este Fic participa en el reto: 'El Beso que inició todo. Del foro: EEQCR.


**¡Hola gente buena (y mala) del FF! Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva historia. Por vez primera escribí sobre una pareja algo dispareja, pero que nos enseñó que por encima de los prejuicios y de las dificultades el AMOR, SIEMPRE triunfa: Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks.  
**

**Este Fic participa en el reto: El Beso Que Inició Todo. Del foro: El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.**

**Disclaimer: ****Harry Potter NO me pertenece. Como todos sabemos, la autora original es la dueña de una prodigiosa mente llamada J.K Rowling, ella es la propietaria de todo elemento reconocible de su obra en este FF. La imagen tampoco es mía, es de JessMindless y la pueden encontrar en deviantART. Yo solo tengo un gato que se llama Bichie, es blanco, ojiazul, odioso, regordete y lo amo.**

* * *

**_El Dulce Sabor Es El Mismo_**

* * *

Sus orbes verdes como el olivo se abren como platos al verte. Te toma de los brazos y en un intento desesperado pretende apartarte; alejarte del abrazo helado y cruel de la mismísima muerte, la invitada de honor de esa batalla. Aún, tal como en ese instante, recuerdas su rostro palidecido, su voz trémula, la expresión dura de su rostro... Sí, todo es como aquella vez. Esa vez en la que el silencio era agobiante, aplastante... Asfixiante. Un sentimiento sofocante te recorría de pies a cabeza. Tú lo amabas. Él también lo hacía; sus ojos esombrecidos, enmarcados por enormes ojeras te lo gritaban, pero su boca te apartaba con un rotundo: _No. _A pesar de todo tú eras más fuerte que su dolor disfrazado de rechazo; tan fuerte como el revoloteante amor que invadía tu pecho, al punto que lo abarcaba por completo y él, con su desprecio amenazaba con partirlo en dos mitades. Fingía. Te amaba. Te amaba tanto como tú a él y no le dejarías ir.

El cielo estaba repleto de estrellas, esa noche, tal como esta. La luna estaba en cuarto creciente. Su mirada fija y vacía sobre el cuerpo celeste era melancólica. Tu corazón tronaba contra tu pecho. Tus ojos en ese momento eran negros, infinitos como los confines desconocidos del universo. Resoplaste; de tu boca no salía palabra alguna, no era necesario, porque él armaba una vez más,—sin apartar los ojos de la media esfera plateada— su discurso implacable, alienante: _Soy peligroso, mayor, nada puedo ofrecerte. A mi lado no hay futuro. Estar conmigo es una locura, la locura más grande. El mayor arrepentimiento que podrás cargar sobre tus hombros...  
_

Aspiraste una gran bocanada de aire y la expulsaste lentamente. Contaste mentalmente esperando a que su monólogo llegara a su fin. Mentía descaradamente. No era capaz de mirar tu rostro. Y le callaste, le callaste con un simple, sin embargo poderoso, '_pero, te amo'._ El silencio reinó de nuevo y él pareció turbado por lo que decías. Su mirada que ahora atrapaba la tuya, semejaba dos profundos abismos. Sonrió. Su sonrisa era débil, era triste; pero sus ojos parecieron llenarse de luz. Tuviste, por fin, la deliciosa sensación de que se había derrumbado la barrera que los separaba. La distancia era cada vez menor y te encargaste de cerrarla aún más pegándote por completo a su torso. Rodeaste con tus brazos su cuello. Escrutaste en sus enigmáticas pupilas, antes de apoderarte de sus labios, por vez primera y para siempre.

El sabor de aquél beso era dulce como la miel que derramaste completamente por accidente sobre los panqueques que comiste esa mañana. Era dulce y torpe como tu naturaleza. Diez segundos—tal vez menos— fue lo que duró el instante que lo inició todo y que a su vez lo cambió todo. Porque sería difícil y no había espacio para dudas. Era un tiempo obscuro; intrincado, como un túnel diminuto y estrecho; era un tiempo imposible para el amor, pero tú te encargarías de demostrarle que ese sentimiento enorme, como la inmensidad del firmamento, no contemplaba imposibilidades.

Ahora que vuelves al presente y observas la misma mueca de terror formándose en su cara, fijas una mirada dulce, pero firme en sus ojos, y lo entiende; haga lo que haga no te irás, lucharás junto a él hasta el final. Receloso asiente suavemente y te aferras a su cuello como esa vez. Te apoderas de sus labios, porque te pertenecen desde aquél instante. Es tan dulce como el primero, pero aderezado con el amargo toque de la inminente muerte amenazando con convertir ese beso en el último. Tan torpe como el primero. Sí, todavía resuena la trémula y ronca voz del castaño que ahora es tu esposo en tus oídos. Lo recuerdas perfectamente negándose al sentimiento que brillaba en sus ojos y latía en su pecho, justo en ese instante te parece que fue ayer.

El futuro es incierto y se dibuja abrumadoramente gris sobre el cielo. Las estrellas ahora anuncian un escenario desolador. Noche de adioses, y de últimas veces; pero le amas y por ahora es suficiente. Tienes, más que nunca, la certeza de que natural e inevitablemente los seres humanos mueren, más el amor todo lo puede, es inmortal.

* * *

**N/A:** No sé de que color son los ojos de Remus, así que los imaginé color verde olivo. ._.

¿Reconocen el escenario?

Batalla de Hogwarts, el día en que murieron. Tonks al besarle por última vez, recuerda el primer beso, el que lo inició todo.

Déjenme algo, ¿si? Aunque sea un tomate, yo seré feliz. :D


End file.
